Teenage Drama
by alecto8
Summary: The Evil queen and the Savoir acting as teenagers. What could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

"Come on ma! We'll never know unless you let me go!"

"I know you like Grace, but her father…I don't want you going to his house"

"It was before"

"Kid, I know the guy personally, he is really mad, as in insane. I don't trust him at all and I don't want you going to his house on a date with his only daughter"

"It's just studying!"

He was getting all red, from embarrassment, anger and frustration.

Regina who had caught the fight between her son and his mother walked up to them in front of Granny's.

"Is everything okay?"

"Ma won't let me go to Jefferson's house"

The queen frowned. "Why would you want to go to…"

"I'm supposed to work on my science project with Grace"

The blond looked at Regina in a way that told her what she thought about that meeting.

"And Jefferson's agreed to let you come?"

"Hmm, we thought it would be good idea to be sure you guys were okay with it first"

Emma interrupted them.

"Well we are not!"

"Ma!"

"What Miss Swan is trying to say, as badly as she usually does, is that maybe you guys could see each other in a …neutral place"

"He would never let us come to our home"

She didn't let it show she was still touched when he talked about her house as home.

"I was more thinking about Snow's place"

"But it's always crowded there!"

Emma spoke again. "Why would you need to be alone if it's just to study?"

"You don't get it! None of you does! It feels like…couldn't you guys see things from my perspective?!"

"We are not teenagers anymore Henry!"

Regina scoffed but didn't say it out loud, she still got a mean look in response.

"I wish you were teenagers! At least you wouldn't be acting like…old people!"

His eyes turned purple for a second, and both women felt weird for a second.

The blond pushed him on the shoulder. "What the hell kid?! You can't go and do magic when something doesn't go your way! See what a bad example you set!"

"Me! It was most likely an accident, and it seems like nothing happened"

"You never know with magic. Kid, I understand the sass and sarcasm you do, that's cute, but try not to go all evil queen on us"

"Don't worry ma, I'll never be a queen"

He snickered, proud of his comeback, he exchanged a look with Regina.

"Stop being proud of that! He'll think it's all right" Tried Emma.

"He knows the risks of magic and he never did any before. We'll deal with it, geez, breathe. You're just mad because he went purple and not white" She raised an eyebrow to make sure she got the double meaning.

"Why do you always have to act all superior like that?!"

"Because I am"

"You really think you are better than everybody else?"

"No, just the whole idiots fan club"

"Wait, am I in the club or…? Never mind, you are not better than me"

"Find one example. Just one, I dare you"

As the argument progressed they didn't see Henry roll his eyes and let them fight as usual, nor did they realize that they were getting closer to one another, as they always tended to do when bickering.

"Like you could shoot a gun"

"I can shoot fireballs!"

"That's not the same"

"You aim and boom, same thing"

"I'm sure I can aim better than you do"

"You are on, Miss Swan!"

Regina grabbed the ugly red jacked and pulled the blond along, mumbling.

After a few minutes they were in a field, Regina made a traps to throw clays appear.

Emma grinned. "You are so on!"

"Always eager to be ridiculed"

"I wouldn't be so sure of yourself queenie"

"Do no call me…"

"Queenie, wanna bet on it? The first on who miss 3 clays will the other's slave for a week"

Regina snorted "As if I wanted you to follow me around for a week"

"That's a no? You scared? Admit it, I can do something better than you"

"Obnoxious Swan. Fine. Get ready you're going down"

"Oh that's awfully forward of you"

Emma regretted it as soon as the words left her lips, Regina blushed for a second but was back on her feet instantly.

"Well…you never know…slave…"

Emma eye's got big as she swallowed. Her throat suddenly dry.

The blond stepped forward, hands outstretched.

"Okay, we obviously need ground rules"

"Don't worry, I already have a safe word, apple"

Emma wasn't sure what to think about the enthusiasm Regina was showing. She couldn't tell how much was sarcasm.

"No, we need rules like, no slave sharing"

The queen stopped laughing in a second.

"Of course, no slave sharing and no humiliating slave things outside our homes, and not in front of your parents"

"That's not fair, they live with me"

"Well that mistake is all yours"

"No sex slave too. Henry visit his shrink enough as it is"

Regina rolled her eyes at the idiot. "It was just teasing Miss Swan. You're easy"

The blonde's mouth fell open but she chose not to take the bait.

"Less talk and more shooting woman"

The machine came alive and Regina destroyed the clay with a fireball without any problem.

"Hey, why do you get to start?!"

"Ladies first, oh and look you just missed one"

"What?! That's not fair I wasn't…"

The queen got the next on with a smirk. "Life is unfair, you are the one who wanted to get things started"

Emma mumbled something offensive as she hit her target.

They went at it for a while. The noised and explosions in the sky attracted a few people. Ruby was getting around taking bets when Snow and Charming. The brunette hid the money in her cleavage as soon as she saw them. The small crowd suddenly silent. Which made it so much louder when Snow explained.

"Emma Swan!"

The blonde jumped and missed her shot. "Snow! Not now!" Whined the sheriff barley turning around to say it.

Regina was laughing as she hit her next target. Blowing on her finger after that. "Ready to give up Miss Sawn?"

"Never!" She got the clay. "Time! I need to reload again"

Emma lowered her gun. Her parents got closed to her as she did so.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Snow was beside herself.

"Show Regina she is wrong"

The queen did something no one ever heard her do. She snorted. "You already missed two shots. One more and not only will you just have proved me right. But I'll own you"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Charming didn't like where it was heading.

"You daughter made a bet she is about to lose. So she'll be my slave" Gloated Regina.

"Just for a week!" Explained Emma.

Snow opened her mouth but was cut off by Regina. "There is no break Miss Swan. Your gun is ready either you surrender, either we continue"

Turning back around, Emma raised her gun again. Frowning. "I never give up"

"You do have some stamina"

"You have no idea" Grinned the blonde.

Snow didn't like what she was seeing, and she wasn't sure what it was. "Are they…flirting?" She asked Ruby.

Her friend smiled at her. "They have been for a while"

"Don't worry. I'll tire you out once you are mine" Emma shivered but still managed to hit her clay. Then glared at her opponent.

"That was low. And in front of my parents!" Commented Emma.

"You started it sheriff. One word and it will be other" Regina was standing very close to the blonde as she said that. Hitting her target without even looking.

Emma gulped. Trying not to look at the other woman very red lips. She jumped as she heard a horn.

Ruby was holding an air horn. "Game! Emma lost!"

The blonde's jaw fell opened. She had been distracted. "You cheated!"

Regina was smug. "No I didn't. It's not my fault you have a short attention span"

Emma glared. "I want a rematch!"

"I don't need one. Slave. It starts tomorrow. You'd better be on my doorstep at dawn. You wouldn't want to be punished for disobeying"

The only thing the sheriff could do was gulp once again, as she watched the queen walk away.

"You so want to be punished" Teased Ruby next to her "Ouch!" Emma had elbowed her in the ribs.

Snow got out of her stupor. She got closer to her daughter "What did you think you were doing? Bets with Regina?! Are you out of you mind?!"

Emma just rolled her eyes "I had to try and put her back into her place"

"She is the evil queen"

"And now she is her mistress" They all glared at the werewolf. Feeling a little uncomfortable Ruby walked away. She had people to pay and some cash left to collect.

"Don't worry I'm totally in control" Emma waved her hand around her to make her point.

"Are you drunk?!" Asked her father. Snow nodded by their side. It would make sense.

"It's the middle of the day. No!"

"Then how the hell did you end up…doing this?!" Snow wasn't really sure how to describe it.

Emma could respond. Henry came running.

"It was so cool! Mom totally kicked your ass!"

"She distracted me!"

"That's not cheating!" Of course her son was going to be on his mom's side. He was always trying to distract his opponent when he played too. She had sworn to never play darts with him again.

"Blabla…you're not objective on that"

"Emma" Snow was shocked. Her daughter was acting so strange. "Something is wrong with you. I'm taking you to the fairies!"

"Mom!" Complained Emma as she was pulled by her mother.

* * *

_Here is a first chapter. I hope you liked it. Feel free to drop a line._


	2. Chapter 2

Emma was playfully fighting with Henry after being checked by Blue.

"I can feel the magic around her. It's there, affecting her, even if I'm not sure how"

"Can you get her back to normal?" Asked a worried Snow. Watching her daughter from a few feet away.

"No. I'd need to know what the point of that spell is"

"So we need to know who did it"

"That would be a good place to start. Though I can tell you. That magic doesn't feel familiar"

"Not Gold then" Blue just shook her head to answer to snow.

"No!" They all turned when they heard Henry scream. Emma had him in a headlock, his face was turning red.

Snow gave an exasperated look at her husband, he just shrugged and it annoyed her even more. "Emma Swan!"

The blonde looked up, still holding her son in place.

Snow gave her a look. "Let him go"

"He has to say it first"

"Never!"

"Emma just let him go"

She made a face but let him go and took a step to the side, pouting.

Snow felt like she was going to lose her mind "I need you to think really hard. Were you exposed to any kind of magic recently?"

The blonde pointed her finger at Henry. He realized what she was doing and his mouth fell open.

"Be serious Emma" Scolded her mother.

"I am! He did magic today!"

Henry looked guilty. A curious Blue stepped closer, waving her hands around.

"Emma is right. His energy is the same one that is surrounding the savior"

"Can you reverse it?"

"I'm not sure. It would be better for him to reverse it"

"I…I don't know how"

Blue stepped even closer to him. "What kind of spell did you use?"

"I don't know, I swear! I just wished for them to be teenagers again to see things like I do"

"Them?"

"Yeah, Ma and Mom"

"Was Regina affected by it too?" Asked a wide eyes Blue to the Charmings.

"I don't know. She seemed normal"

"Are you guys telling me that we could have the evil queen acting as a teenager running around town?" Charming asked the question going through their minds.

Blue turned back to the teen. "Henry, this is very important. You need to break that spell"

He closed his eyes, concentrated for a while before opening them in a sighed "I can't!"

"It's okay Henry. We'll find another way" Assured Charming.

"He wanted them to be teenagers, then did something go wrong? Obviously Emma is still Emma" Asked Snow.

"This magic isn't very strong. Young Henry have no idea how to do a proper spell. His emotions got the best of him. My guess is, Emma is still the same, body and memories…but her minds is the one of a teenager"

They all looked at Emma then. She just shrugged.

"I don't feel any different. Can we go now? It's time to eat and I want some pizza"

* * *

An hour later the charming family was in complete in front of Regina's house.

Emma was holding a pizza bow in one hand and a slice in the other.

"Could someone remind me what we are doing here?"

"We have to make sure everything is alright with Regina" Stated Snow.

"And by that she means she wants to make sure we don't have an emo evil queen on our hands" Said Henry as his hand was swatted away by Emma.

She glared, he chose a burger, there was no way he was getting to her pizza when she couldn't eat any of his fries.

"Then why are we just standing in front of her door?" Asked Emma while chewing.

"Because I'm not sure she'll be happy to see us" Explained Snow.

Emma snorted and nearly spit what she had in her mouth "Like she is ever happy to see us. I say we send the kid"

"This could be dangerous"

"She'd never harm Henry"

"I know that!" Exclaimed Snow.

But no one moved. They were still staring at that door.

Henry groaned as he stepped forward, opened the door and walked in. "Mom?"

He knew she was there the door wasn't locked. He froze when he walked in the living room.

He was worried the place was a mess. "Mom?! Mom are you there?!"

Hearing the worry in her voice Emma followed him and was surprised to see the state of the house two.

Snow and Charming were at the door, looking in, but they didn't dare to walk in until they heard their daughter curse.

"Holy shit" Said the blonde as her pizza box fell to the floor.

"Mom?" Henry couldn't believe what he was seeing either.

"Emma. I have to say, the pizza on the floor, the cruse and the mouth hanging open. Charming"

"You are wearing jeans!" Exclaimed Emma. She couldn't believe it. She had never seen Regina wear anything like this. Bootcut blue jeans, a black long sleeve shirt and…cowboy boots…that was weird.

"I know! Don't they make my ass look great?!"

She turned around to make her point, so of course Emma looked. Okay it was very strange, but hot.

Regina stepped closer to them. "So why do I have to honor of receiving the charmings tonight?"

"We wanted to be sure you were okay" Explained Snow.

"Well, I'm great. Now you can leave"

"No, hmm. Henry did something to you and Emma. You are acting like teenagers"

"I guess any ridiculous reason is good to come and annoy me"

"No mom. She is saying the truth look at this place. It's a mess!"

"I know sweetie. I'm not under a spell. I'm just getting the house ready for my slave tomorrow"

It took a moment for Emma to realize what Regina had just said. The queen had slightly bended as she spoke to her shorter son. Emma being taller had a glimpse of cleavage.

Ample cleavage, she tried to see more before her brain caught up.

"Wait a minute! I'm not your cleaning lady!"

"Oh but yes my dear. Or did you forget our bet. Starting tomorrow you'll be whatever I want you to be. I assume you are going to keep your word, aren't you?"

Emma was fuming. She would not back away from Regina. She could not. She had to do this.

"I will be there at dawn" Answered Emma, jaw tensed.

"Good. I have an uniform in mind. Just for you" Informed Regina, a wicked smile on her lips.

"Now, unless there is something else. I have to go"

"Where?" Asked Snow.

"Out" Was all Regina would give.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma couldn't believe she was standing in front of Regina's house at the crack of dawn.

She knew she had to, but it's not like Regina wasn't used to her tardiness.

She wouldn't be there if it wasn't for Henry, he dragged her out of bed and got her there on time.

She groaned as he knocked on the door.

They didn't have to wait long for Regina to open to door, obviously surprised.

"Henry? You know you never have to knock"

"Yes, but it's early and I'm bringing Ma so…"

Regina nodded as she opened the door wider to let them in.

Emma was wide awake, the queen had opened the door in what seemed like a short bathrobe and the blonde could see tan legs. Amazing tan legs. As she walked she tried to look down the robe, wondering what the other woman was wearing under it, if anything.

"I knew she couldn't be here on time by herself"

"That's not a problem right?" Asked their son.

"Of course not. Did you eat anything before coming?"

Emma stomach growled and she let out a guilty smile.

Henry saved her "I thought it would be a good opportunity to have breakfast together"

"Of course. Let me make you some pancakes"

Emma realized she should be moving and not just be looking at Regina when they disappeared in the next room and she was called. "Miss Swan"

It was strange to see Regina being so…domestic. Cooking for her son, not dressed, although she didn't have any hair out of place.

The hot cocoa with cinnamon didn't help her hunger, the smell of cooking pancakes wasn't something she could resist.

Of course, Henry had to be served first. She knew she shouldn't be jealous of her son, but when it came to food, it was every man for himself.

She already had the fork in hand as Regina put some pancakes in front of her.

The brunette was leaning against the counter, sipping her coffee. It was nice to have Henry at home again, even if she had to feed the sheriff too.

They ate while making small talk, time flew and soon it was time for their son to leave.

"I have to go to school if I don't want to be late"

"Miss Swan could drive you if you want?"

"No. Thanks. I'll see you tonight"

He walked out the door, not realizing how happy his mother was after hearing that.

Emma on the other hand felt the dread settle again on her stomach. She was alone with Regina.

"So what do you want me to do? Clean up the kitchen?"

Regina stood as tall as she could. She was annoyed by her lack of heels, she was so much smaller than the blonde. "Don't be ridiculous Miss Swan, I'm not leaving you alone in my kitchen. I've heard all about you and kitchen appliances"

"It wasn't my fault!"

"Sure dear, I hear so many people complaining about their toaster exploding. It's a common problem"

Emma clenched her jaw but remained silent.

"Now, follow me, I'll show you your room"

"My room? What?!" Questioned Emma as she walked behind the brunette.

"You'll serve me this entire week, I can't have you gallivanting around town. You'll stay in the guest bedroom"

"Don't you think you are going a little too far I mean…wow"

Emma was amazed by the size of the room and then she froze.

"Tell me this is not what I think it is?"

"This uniform, you **have** to wear" As opposed to the sheriff one.

Emma grabbed the black and white maid uniform on the bed and pulled it up against her body. "This is way too short! It shouldn't be this short!"

An evil smirk appeared on the queen's face "Go try it on"

"Regina, you can't…"

"I wouldn't have pegged you as someone who wouldn't keep her word"

"We set rules, nothing humiliating"

"Outside the house" Added Regina. "We said outside the house"

Emma glared hard at her evil queen. She was going to put on her fucking uniform.

Regina smiled as she walked out. "Once you are dressed, you can start picking up the mess in the living room"

A few minutes Emma slowly stepped out the room. She was sure this uniform wasn't standard. She pulled the skirt as down as she could as she walked.

She heard the shower running as she passed the bathroom door and wavered for a second.

Regina was naked behind that door, water running down her body…

Emma didn't know what was wrong with her, she was feeling so horn…hormonal. Right, hormonal.

She groaned as she saw once more the living room. It was difficult to pick up what was on the floor, she always felt like if anyone was there she would flash them.

It took her a while to find a good way to do it. At least Regina had given her comfy flat shoes.

It was more than half an hour later when Emma finally heard Regina walk down the stairs and froze as she looked up.

High black boots, tight riding pants, a shirt and a riding crop.

Regina looked at her from head to toe and Emma couldn't help but blush. The brunette was smirking as she reach the other woman.

"Ah, perfect fit"

Emma pulled her skirt down as she felt eyes on her legs.

"What's with your outfit? Aren't you supposed to be working?"

"I took the week off, but I know your work isn't over. This room is a mess. I can see something under the couch from here"

Emma turned around and she was right. It looked like a sweater was under the piece of furniture.

"Go ahead" Instructed her the queen.

Emma gulped, picking something off the floor was hard enough, but reaching under the couch with Regina watching…

Slowly the blonde got to the couch under Regina's intense gaze.

Saved by the bell. Regina turned her head towards the door, in a flash Emma picked the sweater up.

The brunette was frowning as she looked back at her slave.

"Aren't you going to answer it?"

"No humiliating things outside the house"

"You don't have to cross the threshold"

"What if it's my parents?"

Swiftly Regina turned while Emma was torn between her curiosity and an urge to run and hide.

Regina smiled as she opened the door. "Miss Swan this is for you!"

"I…I'm busy!"

"Why don't you come in Miss Lucas? It's so nice of you to…"

"I brought…coffee" Ruby was a little scared, the evil queen was smiling at her and welcoming her into her home. Not to forget that she had never see the mayor dressed like that.

Carefully she walked in the mansion keeping an eye on Regina until she heard a sudden intake of breath.

She looked at an extremely pale Emma in some kind of slutty maid outfit.

Ruby's jaw dropped, then something clicked and she looked at Regina, riding outfit, riding crop then back at Emma. She did that a few times before she let out: "Kinky"

Emma blushed and Regina smirked. "I suggest you hand the coffee to Miss Swan. She is rather…busy"

The blonde groaned. "This is not what it looks like"

Ruby had a wolfish grin on her lips as she asked "What is it then?"

Emma opened her mouth a few times before answering "Regina was getting ready for a ride and I'm just cleaning up"

Ruby raised an eyebrow has she handed the coffee to her friend. "Don't worry, that will stay between us" then she winked.

Emma groaned "I swear this is completely innocent!"

The blonde looked at Regina, she wasn't sure why because she knew she wasn't going to help and couldn't help but check her out in that outfit.

She blushed again and Ruby laughed.

"I'm not going to overstay my welcome" Ruby told Emma as she walked back to the door "Regina" was all she said as she passed the queen.

The closed the door before going back to a fuming sheriff "That was entertaining"

"Regina! People will think we're having sex!"

"I have no problem with that. I just hope I'll be able to witness your mother's reaction to the news"

Emma groaned again.

* * *

_Here is another little chapter. I hope some people liked. Please comment, review, criticize...and if some have any suggestion as to what Regina could have Emma do, I'd welcome it ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

Emma tried to talk about it, following Regina until she was out the door.

She found herself in a big empty house, as fast as she could she tidied it up and in no time she found something very interesting. Regina's bar, only top shelf liquor.

She grabbed a crystal glass and poured herself some whiskey before sprawling on what she could only guess was a very expensive couch, at least it was comfy.

After a while Emma refilled her drink and brought the bottle with her.

She jumped as she heard the front door opening and as fast as she could hid everything under the couch before getting up.

Regina stopped as she saw Emma brushing her skirt with an expression on her face she had never seen. "What is going on here?"

"Nothing"

The evil queen frowned and slowly made her way to the blonde.

"Are you drinking my whiskey?"

"Of course not!"

"You little liar. I can even smell it on your breath"

"I thought it would be a good idea to…reorganize your bar" Tried Emma.

Regina snorted. "Sure dear. And you had to try them all to make sure they were still good. Did you at least clean up everything like I told you too before you raided my liquor cabinet?"

Emma groaned while she rolled her shoulder, maybe she was a little tipsy. Not that a slightly sweaty Regina still dressed as she was before was helping her to remain focused.

"I...I did"

"I'll take a shower upstairs I'll see if you are telling me the truth about that"

"Crap. Upstairs! I thought I was only supposed to clean down here"

"No dear, and don't forget to take care of Henry's room, ever since you came back into his life he's been…messier"

Regina didn't wait for answer and left.

Emma groaned but climbed the stair at the slowest pace she could manage.

She groaned again as she walked in Henry's room but got started anyway.

* * *

Regina didn't see Emma anywhere once she left the bathroom. She frowned as she saw Henry's room was slightly ajar. He wasn't supposed to be home from school yet.

Quietly she opened the door and for a second her jaw dropped, but then…

"Miss Swan!"

Sitting on Henry's bed, Emma jumped as she heard the voice and looked up at Regina.

"Hum…I…"

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!"

She had rarely been that uncomfortable in her life. Her hands were very sweaty all of a sudden and some of the pages on the magazine she was holding up slipped and the long folded page was opened in front of her wide eyes.

The blonde turned her head slightly to the side and Regina growled as she walked up to her and snatched the magazine out of her hands.

"Why am I not surprised? Alcohol then porn" Commented the queen.

Emma was blushing hard has she stood up. "That's not porn, that's just Playboy and that's not mine!"

"Oh really?!"

"Henry hid it in his closet!"

"And your best idea was, let's have a look?!" Asked Regina.

Emma thought about the fact that it was her first idea, but was pretty she shouldn't answer that to Regina, so she just asked.

"What do you think we should do with it?"

"Not read it! Even if read is definitely not the word for it"

"Regina! Do we…put it back where I found it?"

"Certainly not!" Exclaimed Regina.

"So what do we do?"

"**You** will have to talk with him"

"What?! Why me?" Whined the blonde.

"You found it, you enjoyed it and it seems you have the hormones of a teenage boy so it will be easier for you to tell him…" Started Regina.

"He should hide it better next time" Cut Emma as she rolled her eyes.

Emma took a step back as a fuming Regina took a step forward, then another one, until she felt the bed hit the back of her knee. The blonde's mind went to a very particular place for a second, until the brunette spoke again.

"I will obviously have to supervise" Drawled the queen.

"Why don't you just do it then?"

"**You** will have that talk with Henry because **I** said so" This was a conversation Regina really didn't want to have with their son.

"Now go change before Henry gets back from school"

"Yes Ma'am!" Said Emma has she walked out, she couldn't get out of these clothes fast enough.

* * *

Henry had seen many strange things in his short life but he stopped for a second as he walked into the living room.

His mom was reading a book, that wasn't so unusual, but on the floor next to her was Emma.

The sheriff was cleaning the queen's pair of riding boots.

"Couldn't she do that on the couch?" Asked Henry.

"No. How was school today?"

"Boring, as usual. Did you annoy Emma by taking her to the stables?"

"Doesn't Emma like riding horses?"

The woman in question was trying to convey her thoughts through a look, then shook her slightly from side to side.

Henry used the Mills' smirk and Emma knew.

"Didn't she tell you she is scared of horses?"

The blonde mouthed traitor as Regina smiled. Henry let himself drop onto the couch.

"I got an A+ for my essay in English. Can I go to Granny for some hot chocolate and waffles?"

"That's great Henry! But no, you are grounded" Said Regina.

Henry straightened up. "What?! What for?!"

Calmly the brunette closed her book and put it on her side table, then grabbed the piece of evidence she had against him and slammed it on the coffee table.

Henry became very pale and leaned into the couch as if willing it to swallow him whole.

"You had no right to go through my stuff" His opposition wasn't very strong.

"I didn't. I found Emma looking at it" Explained the mayor.

The blonde blushed and Henry looked at her with wide eyes.

"The ones you had at the apartment weren't enough?"

Emma's mouth opened and closed with some strange noises before she stood up.

"That…that's…not true" Tried Emma.

"Obviously, I'll have to do this" Regina got up and brushed down her skirt. "Sit"

Emma sat next to Henry on the couch and made a face.

"Okay. Henry, you should not take an interest in that kind of material. It's far from the truth and encourage to treat people like women are objects and not people"

"It was nothing like that! It's just…" He trailed off, not sure how to speak about it with his mom.

"I raised you to treat women with respect and I expected to know it was demining for women"

"Oh come one Regina. It's just a few pictures nothing is wrong with…"

But Emma jumped back as she was cut off by Regina who was leaning towards her.

"It's not nothing! Women are not object you can trade, or pay to do anything! You are woman you ought to know"

"I know that you're blowing it out of proportion"

"Blowing this out of proportion! I was forced to marry a man three times my age when I was just eighteen! So excuse me if I can't stand it when women are treated like a piece of meat!"

Emma's face fell. "Regina, I'm sorry I didn't…"

"I don't need your pity Miss Swan!"

Emma reached for the other woman but she took a step back before disappearing in purple smoke.

The blonde sighed as she turned to Henry who still on the couch.

"Henry?"

He didn't reply and got up, grabbed the magazine. "I need to get rid of it"

"Henry calm down. This is not your fault. I got on her nerves as usual, and this is…a sensitive subject. Obviously"

"I don't care. I want to get rid of it. I don't ever want to see her…her to see anything like that"

Emma was not a hugger but she knew the kid needed one, so she pulled him into her.

"Come on. We'll get rid of it on the way to Granny's, we both need a drink"

* * *

_Sorry I got a little carried away at the end. I hope some of you liked it. I'd like to know what you think, so review, comment, criticize..._


	5. Chapter 5

Emma had barely set a foot inside the dinner when everyone fell silent.

She slowly closed the door as Henry turned around to ask.

"What's going on?"

"No, idea kid" She gave him a head sign towards the bar.

She followed him cautiously, looking at her surroundings. All eyes were on her.

She sat down next to her son and people started whispering.

Ruby appeared with her usual wolfish smile. "Hey"

"Do you know what's going on?" Inquired Emma.

"Nope. No idea. Why would I…" Ruby's rambling was cut short by her grandmother who swatted her away.

"She added a new line to her betting board and they've been talking about it all over the place"

"Betting board?" Repeated Emma.

Granny groaned as she grabbed something behind the counter before putting a white board on it.

The sheriff recognized what it was instantly, possibilities with odds next to them.

"You are taking bets?!" Asked Emma to her friend.

Ruby let out an uncomfortable little laugh before trying to get the board back from her relative. "It's nothing really…"

Emma read the suggestions already on the board she was holding.

Something explode.

They burn down the house.

One of them is badly injured.

One of them is killed.

They drive Henry insane.

Henry move back into Snow's house.

Emma has a breakdown.

They have sex.

They become lover.

Snow attacks Regina.

"Ruby!" Exclaimed Emma.

"What?! I need to keep myself busy"

"You couldn't think about another hobby?!"

"I like that one!"

"You do know it's illegal?" Asked Emma.

"We're in Storybrooke, it's not like we really follow the laws here"

"I could arrest you for that" Stated the Sheriff.

"Come on, you need that jail for really crazy threats, and…I might have snapped a picture or two when I caught you with Regina" Ruby winked.

Instantly Henry chocked on the hot chocolate granny had made for him.

"You and my mom?!"

He was loud and everyone froze in the dinner.

"Shhhh" Said Emma "It's really not like that"

"I'm not a kid anymore Ma. I know what 'being caught' mean"

"Henry, this is really not…" Emma was cut off by her son.

"Do we need to have the talk?" He gave her a look and she blushed.

"Henry. Nothing like that happened between your mom and I"

"Promise?"

"I swear"

They drank in silence for a moment before Henry asked shyly.

"Do you want something like that to happen with mom?"

Emma's eyes grew wide. "I…"

She stopped and glared at Ruby who was leaning against the counter and was looking at them.

"Do you mind?"

"No, no, keep going" The werewolf added a hand gesture as she spoke.

"Pull up your board" Ordered Emma, seeing as Ruby was just giving her a weird look she had to speak again. "Come on!"

Cautiously the brunette did as she was told.

"Good. Now you can take a marker and write a new line. Ruby has an accident" The look she gave her friend and the way she said accident made it pretty obvious to Ruby.

Granny saw someone walk by on her way in and would rather avoid a fight in her dinner she had to warn the girls.

"Kids. Snow is coming in"

Both women turned to the door just as the teacher walked in.

Ruby clumsily pulled her white board behind the counter and Emma stood up.

Henry was observing them all behind his mug.

"Snow" "Hey" Said Ruby and Emma at the same time.

Snow stopped at once. Obviously something was off.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing" Replied the sheriff.

Snow looked around and people were talking among themselves again.

"I didn't expect Regina to be tired of playing with you so soon"

Ruby did her best to hide her laughter in a cough while Henry tried to hide a bigger part of his face with his drink.

Emma rolled her eyes at them all.

"Henry got back from school, and then we got into a fight"

"And you stay here? You are not looking for her? She could hurt people!" Said Snow.

A frowning Henry stepped in. "She is not like that anymore"

The former princess opened her mouth, a concerned look towards her grandson.

"Snow. It's not like that. We got into a fight. It was my fault"

"Honey, maybe we should get you to a safe place for a while"

"No! If she was to hurt me she could have done it already. I am the one who needs to apologize as soon as I see her" Stated Emma.

"More like beg and grovel" Commented the waitress.

"No. I you want it to count for mom, what you need to do is a heartfelt apology. Be sincere and humble. She told me that's all she ever needed from me" Offered Henry.

"Henry, you are her little prince and I am…Miss Swan!... I don't think the same rules apply to the both of us when it comes to Regina" Tried to explain the blonde.

"Sure. Because grandma and Ruby have such a great relationship with my mom"

Emma nodded, sarcasm aside, Henry had a point.

"Fine, what would be your plan?"

"Well, if you really want to make up…"

"Oh, she **really** want to **make up** with Regina" Leered Ruby at the sheriff, winking.

Emma groaned and closed her eyes for second. Henry chose to not understand, and Mary Margaret asked.

"Did I…did I miss something?"

* * *

Henry was sure that Regina would be back for dinner, as they were supposed to eat it that together. He had convinced Emma that it would be a good time to try and apologize.

They were in her yellow bug, on the way to the Mills' residence.

The teen kept glancing at his birth mother and it annoyed her.

"What is it?"

"What are your intentions with my mom?" He was giving her a strange look.

Emma nearly drove the car off the road at that. She held the wheel tighter.

"Henry, I already told you nothing is going on"

"That's not what I asked"

"I…I have no intentions"

He gave her a look and she went on.

"No really. She is your other mother and I just…try to make it work as much as I can"

"But do you like like her? Like could you lover her?"

"That's too many like in on sentence kid"

"You can't avoid this conversation ma"

"I know, we are in a moving car. Don't think I don't realize you are kind of cornering me"

"Ma" He gave her stern look she was pretty sure she had already seen on Regina one too many times.

"Fine. Regina is a beautiful woman and I am…in a way…attracted to her. But she has a temper, we both have a past…and she'll always be a big part of my life because she'll always be part of yours… I can't take the risk to mess it up"

"Soooo…you like her but you don't know if she likes you back" Said Henry.

"That's not at all what I said"

"That what I understand. You are scared"

Emma was a little offended "No I'm not! You don't know what it's like to feel something… for someone you are not supposed to like, and feel that pressure from all the other people around you…that they want you to stay apart. People telling you…"

Her eyes glowed purple for a second and she her whole body tingled.

"Shit"

"Welcome to my world" Smirked Henry. "By the way, hurt mom and I'll have to kick your butt"

"Why do **I** get the speech?!"

"Because I'm pretty much the only one she has in her corner"

Emma sighed as she parked the car in front of the mayor's house.

She turned to her son in the car.

"I'm sorry. For not being as supportive as I should have been about Grace. I'll try to do better and I'll try to talk with her father about you coming to your mom's house to study, maybe if I stay in the house with you guys he would agree"

Henry nodded. "Thanks"

He got out of the car, the flower bouquet Emma had bought in hand.

Once in front of the door the blonde took a deep breath. "This is it"

"By the way, I would be okay with you and mom…" he made a face "…dating. As long as you are both happy"

He stepped right in, not giving her the time to say anything. She walked in too and closed the door.

She stopped next to Henry by the living room.

Regina was sitting on the couch, feet on the coffee table, eating Chinese takeout.

Henry looked at Emma before making his presence known. "Mom?"

Instantly Regina put the food down and stood up. "Henry? I wasn't sure you'd come back"

He wanted to say he wouldn't leave just like that but he knew he had done it in the past.

"You are eating take out?"

"Yeah. Didn't feel like cooking" And Regina shrugged.

Okay. That was weird.

"I…I…" Then he remembered the flowers.

He handed the bouquet to his mom, who took them as if it was extremely precious and gave him a grateful and loving smile. "Thank you Henry"

"No…I… You raised me to be a gentleman and I really wasn't. I am very sorry"

Regina opened her mouth but Henry came closer and hugged her. "It's okay"

He stepped back and she kissed his cheek.

"Can I still have dinner with you?"

"Of course Henry. You are always welcome. I think there is enough take out for the both of us"

"What about Emma?"

Regina glared at the awkward blonde a few feet from her.

"Miss Swan will probably find something edible in the fridge"

"Regina. I'm so sorry" Tried the sheriff.

Regina just kept on glaring a moment before she sat down with her son.

* * *

_I'm not sure if I should keep on going with this. This chapter felt kind of wrong... I'm not sure..._


	6. Chapter 6

The evening was very hard on Emma, she tried to speak to Regina, even followed her into the kitchen but every time she opened her mouth all she received was a murderous glare.

She didn't want to start an argument while Henry was with them so she waited.

The little sucker even let Regina tuck him in, the first time in months.

The queen's loving demeanor changed as soon as she closed her son's bedroom door, she glared hard at the sheriff as she walked passed her.

Emma sighed before following the brunette down the stairs.

"Come on Regina…"

"Not listening"

The blonde opened her mouth but the mayor just plugged her ears.

Emma groaned as she fought with the other woman the get her hands down.

"That's really mature!"

"Blame me for not wanting to be corrupted by your depraved ways"

"Ha ha. Very funny. Most people would think it's the other way around. I'm standing in front of the one known as the evil qu…"

Emma trailed off as she saw the exasperated look she was getting.

"Look. I'm sorry. You know I'm not good at this…talking thing"

Regina snorted but didn't speak so the blonde just kept going.

"Which is why I got you flowers, but Henry got there first"

She could have sworn she saw some kind of pride on the other woman's face when she spoke about their son. Emma knew she needed to change the subject she wanted to get back to Regina's good graces, and saying anything against Henry wouldn't help her in any way.

"Here goes…I'm really sorry for the way I acted. I really didn't mean to hurt you. I forget sometimes where you come from"

"I hate repeating myself but I obviously have to with you. I really don't need your pity Miss Swan"

"That's really not pity Regina. You had shitty life and came out of it as a strong woman.

I grew up in a world where women were equals to men…"

The brunette cut her off. "No they are not, even today…"

Emma knew they were kind of getting off topic. "Okay. I'll keep in mind you are a hard core feminist. Listen, I'm sorry I hurt you, I disagree with you sometimes, but I never wanted to hurt you in anyway. We were getting past all that, becoming…friends I guess"

She saw Regina's face twitch a little as she finished her sentence but Emma didn't give her the opportunity to speak before she was finished.

"I have nothing but respect for women, but…sometimes I can…get lost in one's…beauty and…"

"Turn into a horny teenage boy" Finished the queen.

Emma cleared her throat "I wouldn't put it exactly like that"

Regina hummed "How would you describe it then?"

The blonde grumbled and looked at the ceiling for a second before going back the woman in front of her. She opened her mouth but nothing came out.

"Always so eloquent my dear"

"What do I have to do for you to forgive me?"

"Just don't do it again. It's not your fault you have inherited your parents limited understanding of things"

Emma clenched her jaw. "Regina"

"What? She is not here. I don't have to play nice. Now, put the living room back in order then you can go to bed"

Regina didn't wait for a response and just went back upstairs.

* * *

Emma groaned and rolled on her side, putting the pillow over her head as someone opened the curtains in her room.

"Time to get up Miss Swan"

The blonde replied with another groan.

Regina pulled the pillow right off the blonde's face who rolled on her back before putting her arm against her closed eyes.

"It's too early"

"Pray tell, what time is it?" Asked Regina.

All the brunette got back was another groaned, it seemed the sheriff was dozing off.

The queen did the next logical thing, she grabbed the sheet at the bed's bottom and pulled.

Emma shivered as she felt the air hit her skin and heard an intake of breath.

The lights finally turned on in the blonde's head. She lowered her arm and raised herself slightly on her elbows. Wide eyes were staring back at her own.

She had never seen Regina so discomposed, mouth hanging open, sheet in hands.

Once she got her bearings Emma moved as fast as she could. Getting up and pulling on the sheet in the other woman's grip.

Regina barely moved. She closed her mouth, but her hands were still in the air as Emma was covering herself.

Once she was fully covered the blonde cleared her throat.

"Privacy please"

"You sleep naked" Whispered Regina.

"Obviously" Emma was bright red.

"No. I mean…you shouldn't sleep naked…in my house…"

"But I can't sleep if I feel too constricted" Whined the blonde.

Regina was coming back to herself even if she was still looking at the sheriff in a strange manner.

"How would you feel about being tied up in a dungeon?"

"Tied up naked in a dungeon?" Teased Emma. She couldn't let that one go. It seemed the mayor was distracted, she would never have given her such an opportunity otherwise.

"Wouldn't you like that?" Teased back Regina.

If it was even possible Emma blushed harder and before she could do anything the brunette was speaking again.

"I brought your clothes for today" She pointed towards them "I'll be downstairs making breakfast while you…make yourself descent"

Emma couldn't help but squirm and tighten the sheet around her as Regina gave her another look, from head to toe, before walking out.

* * *

She knew she was taking longer than necessary but she couldn't help it.

Emma was pulling on her top. She wasn't sure it was better than the maid uniform.

She felt better in ridding clothes, that was sure, but she was more scared about what it meant for her and the rest of the day.

She couldn't take any more time. Resigned she slowly made her way downstairs.

Henry was eating in the living room with his mom when she stepped in.

"Good morning" Started the sheriff.

"Good morning Ma"

Emma sat down where a plate was set up for her.

"So Henry, anything special today?"

"No, just the usual boring day. Not like you, aren't you glad you are going to ride a horse?" He had the little Mills smirk on his face.

"What?!" Exclaimed a worried sheriff.

"I told Henry we would be going to the stables today. I can't believe you are scared of horses. We need to take care of that" There was a worrisome gleam in her brown eyes.

"Come on!" Said Emma.

Both Mills smiled at each other before looking at her. She was saved by the bell.

"Let me" Was all the blonde said as she bolted out the room.

Her relief didn't last long as she opened the door to see a smiling Ruby with two coffee cups.

"Hey Emma" The waitress had a good look at her before whispering. "Are you guys changing roles today?"

The sheriff groaned and her friend kept going.

"No, really. If Regina is wearing a maid outfit that is something I have to see" Said the wolf as she tried to look behind Emma.

"Miss Lucas. Should we be expecting a coffee delivery every morning?" Asked Regina who had appeared next to Emma's tensed shoulder.

Ruby straightened her back as soon as she heard the mayor's voice. The queen was wearing ridding clothes too.

"Probably" Replied Ruby with a small smile "I brought you one too"

Regina nodded as she grabbed the coffee that was being handed to her. She took a sip before nodding again. "Fine. Don't keep Miss Swan for too long. We have to drive Henry to school and then I want to take your friend, to the stables"

She smirked before walking away.

Ruby had a huge grin on her face as she turned back to a slightly blushing Emma, who like the wolf, had heard Regina pause and understood the innuendo.

"Are you still going to claim that nothing happened?"

"Nothing happened!" Seeing the look in front of her she had to insist "Don't look at me like that! Just...go!"

Emma was pushing her friend's shoulder trying to her to leave.

"Wait! Wait! I just have one question?!"

The blonde stopped pushing her and regretted it as soon as she heard her friend speak.

"Is she the only one with a ridding crop?"

"Out! Out!" Nearly screamed Emma as she pushed Ruby out.

* * *

_Thanks for the reviews! Here is another update. I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think of it._


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as they dropped Henry off to school Emma smile turned upside down.

A few minutes later Regina couldn't stop smirking said to the blonde.

"Stop sulking Miss Swan"

It didn't help. Emma started to pout as she crossed her arms and turned to look through the car's window.

Regina laughed and the blonde slowly slipped in her seat.

They had bickered all the way to the stables, and when Regina parked the car, she turned to a glaring Emma and couldn't help but smirk.

"Come on. Out"

Grumbling the sheriff got out the car before slamming the door.

The queen glared and moved her hand. Emma squealed as she felt like she had received an electric shock on her butt.

"I told you not to slam the door. This is not your death trap"

"My car is not a death trap, for the last time it's perfectly fine"

"That car should be scrapped. Its place is in a junkyard"

Emma walked up to the smaller woman and got in her personal space.

"She is a collectible"

"That's what sentimental fools say when they can't get rid of something" Stated a very calm brunette.

"That's what normal people feel for old things they grew fond of. You shouldn't complain, after all, how old are you?"

This time the blonde was smirking.

If it was possible steam would whistle out of Regina's ears. She didn't trust herself to speak and just pointed towards the stables.

A proud Emma didn't open her mouth and just walked to the stables, Regina right behind her.

Once inside the blonde let the queen take the lead since she had no idea what she was supposed to do.

Regina opened a stall and stepped in. Emma started to follow but quickly stepped back as she realized that Regina was leading a huge black horse out.

The blonde was already so nervous she was sweating.

The black beast saw her and it seemed to get nervous as well.

"Miss Swan. Stop scaring her!" Scolded the mayor.

"Me! Scaring her!"

"She feels your own fear, so stop it" Added the mayor.

"I can't help it. I probably feel as safe around it as you do in my beautiful car"

Regina glared at the blonde as she led the horse out.

"Don't be ridiculous Miss Swan. You're not going to ride Latoya. I would never be this cruel to her"

That didn't really reassure Emma was she followed, more or less hiding next to Regina.

The mayor left her horse in the paddock before going back in. The blonde wasn't leaving her side like a scared child.

This time Regina took Emma inside.

In the stall stood a smaller gray horse, still too big from Emma's point of view.

"Miss swan, meet Lazaro. He is a calm horse, and nice enough to put up with you. Come on, I'll help you put on his bridle"

Slightly shaking as she got closer to the animal. Emma was very jumpy as she did as was told and managed to put the bridle on the horse.

The blonde walked to close to the mayor on her way out they shoulders kept on touching; she was leading the horse while being as far away from it as possible.

Emma breathed out as she was standing outside again, but her nightmare wasn't over.

She then had to brush and comb the beast, Regina told her she had to get familiar with her ride and vice versa. She was just thankful she didn't have to do the horse hoof cleaning thing.

Her dread came back as she was explained how to put on a blanket and a saddle.

"Good. Now climb on it and make him walk. In a minute you'll get off so you can tighten the saddle on his belly" Ordered the mayor.

"I know what I did. It's pretty tight" Said the blonde.

"Horses tend to puff out when the saddle is put on. Once he is relaxed you'll need to tighten it again or it might slip and you with it" Explained Regina.

"Do I really have to ride it? I mean…he is so big, shouldn't I start with something smaller?" Stalled the blonde.

"You are tall, you need a horse that fits your size" Stated Regina.

"What about a pony then?" Tried the sheriff again.

"Miss Swan" Regina glared and put her hands on her hips.

"Okay. Okay"

Emma pulled on her helmet before walking up to her horse and looked behind her shoulder at the brunette one last time before climbing on the animal before groaning, this thing was wide.

Regina was holding the reins with her as the horse started to walk. It felt strange, but not bad.

Emma got down and tightened the saddle as instructed before going back on.

"This is not so bad" Finally stated the blonde.

"Good. Then I'm letting go" Smirked Regina as she did so.

Emma's eyes grew wide and she didn't feel so good all of a sudden.

"Relax Miss Swan. Walk with it"

She took a deep breath before slightly hitting the horse's flank with the heel of her shoe.

"What do you think you are doing?" Exclaimed the brunette.

"Getting it to move" Said Emma.

"Did I tell you to hit it?! No! Do as I say! Tighten your legs around him, the tighter it is, the faster he'll go"

"This is how they do it in the movies" Justified Emma.

"I forgot sometimes, if it's on TV then it's real" Sarcastically commented the mayor.

"You are not helping! Where are the brakes on that thing?"

"Relax your legs and slightly pull on the reins. I said slightly Miss Swan!"

"I thought it would work better this way" Argued Emma.

"It would be more efficient for me to slap you every time you do something wrong, but I don't"

"That's because you can't"

"When you pull too hard on the bit, you hurt him. If he starts to drool because he are being too rough with him, I'll make you clean the toilet with a toothbrush"

If that was the case Regina would make sure to borrow Snow's toothbrush, without her knowing of course.

They kept at it for a while. Emma still scared on her beast while Regina was telling her what to do. The blonde started to feel weird on her saddle. She tried to stay in the middle, but she kept on sliding up. The horse was moving under her in a way that made her rub her privates on the saddle. She was starting to feel something she was pretty sure she wasn't supposed to.

The more it went on, the more she wriggled.

"Miss Swan what are you doing? You are supposed to move with her horse"

The blonde started to blush but didn't reply. What could she say? I'm so wet it's getting weird?

If I go any faster I might pop?

Regina groaned "Stop. Just stop Miss Swan"

"Don't sound so annoyed. You've been bossing me around all day. You've barely touched your beast. You didn't even pull out a saddle. I'm starting to think you suck at it and don't want to make a fool of yourself"

Regina didn't glare, which was surprising. She simply raised an eyebrow.

"You want me to show you how it's done?"

Emma just snorted.

"Fine" Said the queen as she went to her horse, petted him before removing the bridle completely.

She grabbed mane and pulled herself on her black horse.

"And that didn't hurt it?" Questioned the blonde.

"A horse mane isn't very sensitive" Told her Regina as she started to walk with the horse.

It was what Emma was seeing, they seemed to be moving as one.

No bridle, no saddle, and Regina had her horse galloping. She was steering it only with her legs. Pressing harder on the right to turn right.

Emma was pretty sure Regina had forgotten about her. She had never seen her like that, as carefree as she was on that horse. She didn't dare interrupt her.

She does know how long Regina rode, even making a few jumps before finally slowing down.

Emma didn't even have the time to speak that the queen had jumped off her still moving horse. As soon as her feet hit the ground the horse stopped and looked at her.

"This is how you ride a well-trained horse. And if you jump or fall, the horse is supposed to stop" Explained a very proud Regina.

She was smiling. Not her usual smirk but her full blown smile, the one usually reserved for Henry.

Emma felt the beast move under her and groaned. She had hoped that getting a break, and not making the horse to walk would help with her problem, but after seeing Regina like that, it was even worse. She was very turned on. She just hoped it wouldn't get through her pants.

* * *

_Here is another chapter. Thanks for reading, sorry if I went a little too far with the horse thing...I hope you liked it anyway. Let me know what you think with a little review._


	8. Chapter 8

The blonde was trying to shift her weight, after a while the beast started to move strangely under her.

"I think this one has a defect"

"It's not the horse who has a defect Miss Swan! Stop moving around so much, you're making him nervous" Explain the queen after she rolled her eyes.

The sheriff opened her mouth to respond but a loud bang was heard from afar, she turned her head towards the noise, suddenly she was flying.

The horse had thrown her off as it reared up, scared.

Her whole body was aching, the worst part was her back and she was pretty sure something was wrong with her head. She could have sworn she heard Regina screamed her name.

Usually the brunette didn't scream her name with that tone, but it would do to.

The sky was so blue.

Regina's head appeared, she seemed worried. It was strange, Emma had only seen her like this when something was going on with Henry.

The blonde wasn't sure what was real anymore, things were a little blurry, Regina's voice sounded loud, as if the blonde had a hangover.

Regina kept on calling her Emma and was touching her all over. Maybe the whole horse thing was a nightmare and things were starting to look up.

"Usually I'm on top when we have sex" Groaned the blonde without thinking.

"Miss Swan!"

"Regina?" Moaned Emma as she raised her hands to her head, there was a helmet there and she frowned.

Regina put her hands on the sheriff' shoulders to steady her as they disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

As soon as they were in the E.R. the blonde was removed from the floor with as little movement as possible in case she hurt her spine.

The corridor was strangely empty as the evil queen was pacing in it as she was waiting for some news.

The hospital was buzzing, people were talking about it everywhere. From time to time a brave person would look or cross the corridor while observing the brunette.

Regina didn't want to call Henry without any real information.

She started to create a fireball and played with it as she walked to try and relax, by the time she was thinking about throwing one or two an angry Snow appeared.

Regina sneered as she extinguished the fire in her hand.

Snow was the first one to speak. "What did you do?"

"Nothing"

"If you did anything to her I swear I will…"

David pulled her back by the arm.

Regina rolled her eyes.

"She got thrown off her horse when it got scared by a loud noise, and I'm sure one of you idiots will be able to tell me what it was"

"My daughter is in the hospital because of you! And you still act…!"

Snow stopped as Regina took a step closer, David made sure to remain between the women.

"Bite me" It was probably one of the last thing the Charmings expected the queen to say.

"Hey hey hey! Break it up!" Yelled Emma.

A very pale man was pushing the sheriff's wheelchair as she had a hand on her forehead.

"That was loud. In a hospital, you ought to be ashamed of yourselves"

Snow ran to her daughter's side, David by her side. Regina got a few step closer but kept a certain distance.

"Oh my goodness! Emma, you're paralyzed!"

"No, I'm not! I just have to be wheeled out of here" She moved her hand towards the door as she made her point.

The man behind her cleared his throat before speaking with a wavering voice.

"This was a nasty fall but she got lucky. Nothing is broken she is just going to be really sore for a while"

"Then why is she wearing a cervical collar?" Asked Snow a she tried to brush some hair from Emma's face. The sheriff moved her head to the side and gave her more an exasperated look.

"Her helmet broke as she hit the floor, it is just a precaution"

"Don't worry honey. We'll take you home and you'll be able to rest"

"What? No! I didn't finish my time with Regina"

It was as if they had forgotten the queen was there. They all turned towards her and she crossed her arms.

The brunette looked at Snow then the hurt sheriff.

"You don't have to. A wounded slave isn't as entertaining Miss Swan"

Emma opened her mouth a few times before speaking.

"Could I you guys take care of the paper work for me?"

"Emma…" Snow glanced at her nemesis.

The blonde cut off her mother with the magic word.

"Mom"

Snow just nodded before she left with her husband and the doctor.

The queen didn't move, waiting for Emma to speak.

The blonde rolled closer to Regina.

"Don't make me stay with them? Snow will be all over me, she'll smother me"

A black eyebrow was raised, she didn't expect that, then she smirked.

"That will cost you"

"What would be your price?" Asked Emma after she winced.

"First I think you should ask me nicely"

"Regina, would you please let me stay at your house until I'm better"

"Are you begging me?"

The sheriff groaned. "I'm not getting down on my knees"

"I wouldn't ask you to, after all you are in a wheelchair, but some begging would be nice"

Emma groaned. "Regina!"

"Wait. Is that your dearest mother I hear already coming back?" Regina put her hand by her ear for a second.

"Fine. Fine. Regina. I'm begging you, please, please, let me stay at you house"

Regina sighed "If you insist. I'll have to. But…"

The pause was driving Emma crazy. "What?!"

"I'll be the one who gets to inform your mother about our arrangement"

"I…okay" Conceded the blonde, there was no way she would stand her mother all over her and she couldn't stat Granny's, not with the way Ruby had been acting with her.

"Oh and your slave duty will be of course pushed back until you are healthy again"

Emma didn't respond, she just tried to give her best glare, even if she didn't really mean it. The queen just kept on smirking.

It didn't take long for the Charmings to come back with the doctor.

Snow was glaring at her step mother, as usual, before turning to Emma.

"All done honey. Now let's take you home"

"Not so fast Snow" Regina walked forward until she was right next to the sheriff.

"I'm the one who is going to take Miss Swan home"

Emma frowned a little, she didn't know how to take it, was Regina talking about her home, or their home? What was home?

Snow understood what she wanted to.

"There is no need. We'll drive her to our place ourselves" Stated Snow.

"Maybe you should get you head check while you are here. Wonder idiot"

Glaring hard, Snow opened her mouth but Regina knew her pause was long enough and cut her.

"I'm taking her to the mansion"

"I don't think so. Emma tell her!" Exclaimed the teacher.

The blonde tried a not to look at her mother as she mumbled.

Regina was having a blast. "I don't think she heard you Miss Swan"

Emma glared at the queen before pulling on her collar with a finger.

"This foam thing makes me too hot"

The queen slapped her hand away. "Don't"

They glared at each other for a moment, broken by David as he cleared his throat.

"Emma, is there something you'd like to tell us"

He was giving them a strange look, going from his daughter to the mayor and back.

Regina was just back to smirking as the blonde's eyes grew wide.

"I take it you've been speaking with Miss Lucas" Said Regina.

Emma made a few strange noises before babbling out.

"Don't… listen to her. I'm going to stay… at her house for a little bit longer. She won't let me out of my bet so easily. I still have to stay with her. Yeah, that's it"

Snow opened her mouth again but this time stopped when she felt her husband hand on her shoulder.

"Emma, it's okay. I guess we can go then"

Snow was making a face as David spoke but didn't open her mouth.

Her father patter his daughter on her shoulder before Snow kissed her on her forehead and they left a very awkward doctor behind.

He got behind the wheelchair and pushed as he spoke.

"Ah. I guess I should talk to you too then. There is nothing special to do. She needs to rest and keep her cervical collar on for at least three days to a week. It depends on how it'll feel to her.

No strenuous activity and I would advise she takes some of the pain meds we're giving her"

He gave Emma a look for the last part.

"I don't like pain meds. They make me feel woozy and I don't hurt that much anyway"

They had reached the hospital entrance and to make her point she got up.

It was extremely slow and she was groaning all the way.

"See!"

Regina was giving her a look. "Of course dear, The Lucas matriarch always looked like an athlete next to you"

Cue Emma glare and Regina just smiled as she grabbed her hand to take them out of here.

They reappeared instantly right in the middle of the Mills mansion's living room.

"Sit" Ordered the queen.

Emma groaned on the way down. She sighed as she was finally on the couch.

"Good. Don't move. I have to check on the horses and I'll be right back"

"Wait! Wait! We need to talk"

"I really need to check on the horses"

"Who cares! I want to talk to you before Henry gets back"

Regina sighed and crossed her arms. "What about?"

"About the things I might have said…you know…"

"There is nothing to talk about Miss Swan. You just fell off a horse"

Emma didn't comment on the fact that she didn't fell off, she was thrown off.

"Regina. We should talk…I mean…the fall didn't help but…"

The queen cut her off.

"There is no need. I know you are attracted to me"

"What?!"

"It's pretty obvious Miss Swan, the way you look at me, sometimes even the way you act"

"Oh" The blonde blushed before feeling bad. "So…you don't…"

"Feel attracted to you? I am" Regina turned around as she kept on speaking, she looked as if she was getting the living room in order. "I'm not blind. I know there is a spark between us. We fight, we flirt that's it"

"What do you mean that's it?" Emma twisted and winced. She shouldn't move too much, though she really want to talk face to face with the other woman.

"You are my son's birth mother, daughter of my nemesis, sheriff in my town, not to forget the S word. I would be stupid to risk everything just to…fulfill some carnal needs"

Emma mouthed the last two words and frowned.

Regina finally turned back around. "Are we done?"

The blonde opened and closed her mouth.

"I'll take that as a yes then" The queen didn't wait for anything else and just disappeared in a purple cloud.


	9. Chapter 9

Emma stayed for a second immobile on the couch, pondering what had just been said then her stomach growled and there was only one thing she could do. She called Granny's.

A few minutes later the doorbell rang.

"Just come in Ruby!" Yelled the sheriff.

After a good minute the blonde felt the need to scream again.

"She is not here!"

Instantly the diner's waitress appeared with her usual wolfish smile.

"So, did she really throw you off a horse?"

Emma groaned. "The horse threw me off on its own. Who said it was Regina's fault?"

"No one, it's just a rumor going around"

The sheriff stared down the other woman for a moment. "Okay. Did you bring what I ordered?"

Ruby smiled as she showed her the bag she was holding. Emma didn't want to wait anymore and just grabbed it, opened it and smelled it. She groaned before letting herself completely go in the couch.

"Do you need a minute alone?" Tease the brunette.

"Actually...could you go to the kitchen, grab me a plate and whatever I need to eat it?"

"I'm not sure…" Started Ruby as she glanced at the kitchen door, a little wary.

"I'm not supposed to move. Please?"

Ruby was surprised she didn't know Emma could pout like that, it was so much like Snow.

"Since when do obey anyone?"

"I…Snow and Regina agreed on it…and my doctor"

"You didn't need to add the doctor part. I'm going." Ruby spoke as she disappeared in the kitchen. "But if Regina come back before I'm out. I'll come back to haunt you"

"Why do people always expect the worse of Regina?" Pondered the blonde.

Ruby came back as fast as she could.

"There was a good reason why she was named the evil queen"

"Was. She is reformed"

"Are you telling there was no chance she would have done something to me if she came back to see me alone in her kitchen"

"You know…this is really good"

The waitress groaned, not surprised at the very obvious way her friend was trying to talk about something else, two could play that game.

"So…how good is the sex with Regina?"

Emma chocked instantly on the meat. Ruby next to her in a second was hitting her on the back. They didn't hear the mayor park outside.

"What the hell is going on here?!"

A very red faced sheriff looked up while Ruby froze with a hand on the blonde back, the other on her thigh.

"She just choked on her food!" Explained Ruby as she slipped a little away from the blonde while Regina was glaring hard at her.

"Miss Swan doesn't chock on her food, she is like a well-oiled machine" Argued the queen as she kept on glaring hard at the waitress.

"I might have mentioned something about sex" Mumbled the werewolf.

"I at least expected you to not proposition anything sexual to Miss Swan while she was hurt, but most importantly on my couch" Regina gave her a look as she walked closer.

"I'd never…! It was about you!" Tried to explain Ruby as she suddenly got up.

Regina rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "For the last time Miss Lucas, nothing will happen between you and me, ever"

Emma chocked once again on her food and glared hard at her friend who exclaimed "I was under her spell" Regina snorted and Ruby blushed as she added "I mean the actual spell!"

Emma was still glaring and Regina gave her a look so Ruby thought it would be a good idea to leave, Granny was going to kill her for being gone for so long anyway.

Regina stayed on the couch, pestering the blonde to be sure there would be no stain on her couch, then Henry came back.

Without even realizing it they were acting like a family, Henry talking about his day, he was surprisingly very calm to learn that Emma got hurt and even made fun of her until he went out again to see…someone.

"I think you'll have to have **the** talk with him" Said Regina as the front door closed.

"I'm pretty sure he knows all about the birds and the bees Regina"

"I was talking about safe sex and condoms Miss Swan"

"I think he knows about it too"

"Just to be sure I think you should talk to him about it. You are more familiar with it than I am, it didn't exist in the enchanted forest"

"You do realize I had a teen pregnancy?"

"I'm sure you know all about contraceptives now"

"What if I just gave him a book?" Regina gave her a deathly glare and the sheriff spoke again "Not that kind of book! Come on!" Emma closed her eyes and let her head fall on the couch, she was so tired that she couldn't help but doze off.

"Miss Swan!"

She jumped and winced as she hurt all over. "Don't scream"

"You are not allowed to sleep on my couch, get up"

The blonde groaned and groaned until Regina couldn't take it anymore and poofed them up to the guestroom. The sheriff found herself seating on the bed with the queen standing in front of her.

"Why did you come with me?" Asked Emma a little worried and something else, Regina was in her bedroom.

"'I'm making sure you are not going to sleep naked again"

"I don't even have the energy to change" Stated Emma as she let herself leaning back until she was laying down before closing her eyes. She frowned as she could have sworn she felt a breeze and opened her eyes to tell Regina she could leave.

Blue eyes grew wide as she realized she wasn't wearing the riding clothes. It was wide and fluffy. She didn't even think about the pain as she sat up instantly and winced.

She pulled on it a few times, looking at it for a minute before glaring at a smug Regina.

"Tell this is not what I think it is"

"You won't feel constricted in that"

"I will not sleep in a white and pink onesie!"

Regina smirked as she bent a little, grabbed the hood and pulled it up on the blonde's head.

"Feel free to go back your mother's place"

Emma glared at the bunny hear she could see by her face before glaring at the evil queen.

"What do you chose Miss Swan?"

"Fine" Pouted Emma as she crossed her fluffy white and pink covered arms.

The sheriff was even more exhausted than she expected, the next time she opened her eyes the sun was up. She glanced at the clock and realized it would be time for Henry to go to school in a few minutes.

She didn't have time to do anything but get up and walk down the stairs, if that could be called walking.

"Miss Swan, why are you walking like a duck?"

Before the sheriff could reply Henry appeared at first with a grin, glad to see his ma before leaving for school but froze as he saw what she was wearing then looked at Regina.

"It was either that or she was sleeping naked again" Explained the queen.

"Again? I…You…nevermind. I don't want to know" He rolled his eyes and was on his way out.

Regina stopped in front of her guest. "I'm driving him to school, there is food for you, just don't use anything other than the microwave"

Emma didn't move until she heard the door close, she groaned and was on the move. She felt a hundred years old as she was slowly making her way towards food. And coffee! God Regina didn't mention coffee, she hoped it was because she forgot otherwise Emma could go back to bed. At least she would have if it wasn't so painful to move. She didn't know those places could hurt.

She blessed Regina as she finally uncovered waffles.

Emma wasn't sure how much time passed when Regina came back, she was spread on the couch, still in her bunny onesie watching tv.

"Why am I not surprised?" Drawled the queen as she walked in with grocery bags.

The sheriff moved around while she was trying to get up, it was so pitiful that the mayor conceded. "Do not move Miss Swan"

She disappeared in the kitchen for a few minutes before going upstairs and coming back with a little vial. She sat in the coffee table between a very nervous blonde who gulped as she straightened up before she winced.

"What's that?"

"It's a balm"

"Yeah, but what for?!" Emma raised her voice on the last word when her onside disappeared and she was left in boxers and tank top.

"What the hell Regina! Don't do that again, I can't help but feel like I'm naked for a second when you do"

The queen smirked as she rubbed her hands together with some balm on them before grabbing the sheriff's thigh and massaging it.

Emma's entire body shuddered as she relaxed completely in the couch, seeing the little smirk on the queen's lips didn't even annoy her, it felt so good, finally some relief.

She went from relieved to flushed in a minute, Regina was looking at her a teasing way as she had her hands on her naked thighs. It was innocent but she couldn't help but get turned on.

She groaned and covered her eyes with her forearm. She just hoped the brunette wouldn't get too high on her knees or that she couldn't tell how wet she was getting.

The sheriff wasn't sure how long her left thigh but she jumped as she heard Regina yell "Come in!"

"Don't tense up now I just got you to relax"

Emma couldn't help it, there was only one person who was getting used to visiting them around that time every morning. "Oh my fucking god!" And unfortunately she was right.

She knew she probably still couldn't get up, not that she wanted to, even if she was embarrassed it felt so good.

"I…I'm sorry…I think …I…"

"Miss Lucas. I do not like to be surrounded by babbling buffoons"

"Sorry. I…didn't expect to find you two like this"

Regina was talking to the waitress as if nothing unusual was going on. "Did you bring us coffee this morning"

"Oh yeah. Here"

The queen didn't take her hands off the sheriff. "Just put it on the table"

"Wait. Could you just…" Started Emma but stopped mid-sentence to let out a strangled moan "Just…never mind. I'll drink it later" After that the blonde bit her lip to not make another sound. She was sure Regina was putting more pressure on her leg and going higher to embarrass her in front of her friend.

"Did you want anything else Miss Lucas?"

"I was hoping I could get to speak to Emma…" Trailed off the werewolf.

This is when Emma squealed as she could have sworn she had felt a finger brush a body part that wasn't her leg. "Regina!"

Ruby let out a strange noise too before running out the house and Regina laughed.

Emma slapped the queen lightly on the shoulder.

"You did that on purpose"

"Of course dear. Did you see her face?"

Emma could only open and close her mouth as Regina switched to the other leg, she could only groan again. The blonde had no idea how long she was going through that sweet torture.

She was had no shame anymore, Regina had heard so much already, so she found herself looking straight at the brunette. The queen was slightly bent so she could see down her shirt from time to time.

The queen wouldn't admit it but she was getting caught into her own game. She knew it would be a great way to annoy and tease the sheriff, she couldn't help but get lost in the feeling, soft skin under her hands, the noises Emma was making…

"Regina? What are you doing?"

"Helping your muscles relax" Always proud when her voice didn't waver.

Emma grabbed one of the brunette's hand. "No. We just talked about how I feel. What are you doing?"

Regina was ready to deny everything and say it was completely innocent but the blonde spoke again as she let go of her hands.

"You can't play with people's feelings like that!"

"Oh please! You might have fooled yourself into thinking this…was more than physical attraction, but Miss Swan I know what people want from me, and it usually have to do with my…assets"

Emma couldn't help but look down at Regina's chest as she said that. She was only human.

"See!" Gloated the queen.

"You pushed your chest out! You know you did it on purpose!" She paused. "Regina I know you, probably more than anyone else in this town, and I really like you. I like you when you are sassy, borderline bitchy, when you are vulnerable, loving, protective…I like every part of you!"

"You don't really know me…"

"Yes I do! You know I do!" Emma stopped herself before adding that it probably scared the hell out of the brunette. "You think I just want your body? Fine! Let's just date, no sex"

"What?" Let out Regina as she moved back a little.

"I'll prove to you that I want all of you. So you decide when and if we have sex, complete power"

"You didn't even ask me if I was interested" Asked the queen as she raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"I asking you to date following whatever rules you want to set? That's pretty much asking you if you are interested"

"Any rules I would want to set?"

"Maybe not…" Emma trailed off as she saw Regina make a face. "Fine!"

Regina got up and started to pace. "You really want this?"

"Yes" Nodded the blonde.

"And you realize how complicated it would be? With your parents? With Henry?"

"My parent have nothing to say about my life as for Henry, he is not a little kid anymore, he'll understand"

"How can you be sure?" Stressed out Regina.

"How about we ask him? If he is okay with this, we give it a chance?" Seing as she didn't get any reply and Regina was behind the couch Emma tried to get up, groaning. She tensed as she felt hands on her sides. She looked up to see Regina very close, helping her. They looked into each over eyes for a moment and Emma had trouble not looking down at her lips.

"If Henry endorse this relationship, I guess we could…but I'm setting the pace"

"Of course" Confirmed Emma as she smiled, looking at Regina who didn't move. She was so close…Awkwardly the blonde moved to the side. "I need to take a shower"

"Do you need any help? Getting up the stairs Miss Swan!"

Emma groaned, this was going to be hard, but so worth it.


	10. Chapter 10

Emma had gotten used to waking up, hacking all over, but this time something felt wrong. She had learned with time not to ignore that kind of presentiment. Frowning she looked around the room, it was still, dark, quiet. She looked at the clock, it was a little after half past 3 in the morning.

She needed to look around the house, to be sure she was either being paranoid or find out why she felt something was off. After she managed to get up, still in pain and groaning all the way she was her way towards the door. She'd never admit it, but she was thankful Regina made a rule out of not sleeping naked. Underwear and a tank top, it wasn't ideal but it was still better than being a giant pink bunny.

Slowly she opened the door, looked out. Nothing.

Then she heard it, a clinging noise coming from downstairs.

As discreetly as she could. Slowly, because she wasn't really in any condition to go faster, she went downstairs. Once she was there she realized she probably should have woken up Regina so she could actually do something as opposed to how she felt, kind of useless in the circumstances.

She looked around and decided an umbrella would do fine as a weapon, not like she had a choice. Why did she have to lock her gun up before coming to live with Regina?

The noises were coming from the kitchen, that and the light was on. She tiptoed towards it, holding her umbrella like she would a sword. Suddenly she opened the door and relaxed in disbelief.

Regina was on the floor with her eyes closed, back against a kitchen cabinet, a nearly empty bottle in hand. Emma's mouth had dropped open at the sight. The queen once again in jeans, but with a white t-shirt and a black leather jacket.

"Regina?!"

The woman jumped, hitting her bottle against the floor. "What? What's going on?" Regina was obviously very very drunk.

Emma sighed as she lowered herself to the floor in front of the brunette. "I don't think you need anymore of that after party drink" She grabbed the bottle but Regina wouldn't let go.

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm not going to put that bottle back with just a drop of scotch left in it"

It was more than a drop, more like a glass. Emma suddenly pulled and managed to get it before finishing its content. She told herself she could use that anyway.

"There"

Regina opened her mouth but couldn't find her words so she just pouted.

"Come on. It's time to go to bed" Emma knew she had said something wrong instantly, she was on the receiving end of one of the famous Evil queen glare.

"I knew it!"

"Regina what is it?"

"You are just like them! You just want to use me. That was all a lie!" After she exclaimed that Regina started to cry.

Emma did the only thing she could think of, she slid herself next to Regina and hugged her. Or at least tried to, since the smaller woman kept on pushing her away.

"Regina you need to calm down. Take a deep breath. When I said bed I meant to sleep, you are drunk and it's late. You really need some sleep"

She felt Regina relax a little, allowing Emma to but her arms around her. Regina shifted too, putting her head in the crook of the sheriff's neck. After a minute like that Regina pulled back her head and look at Emma as if she just had realized something.

"I'm not drunk. I'm a queen. I might be…tipsy though"

Emma didn't think it would have been a good idea to argue with her at that moment. She didn't want to upset Regina in the state she was so thought it would be best to ask. "What do you want to do?"

Regina's gaze was lost into emptiness. The blonde knew she wasn't looking at anything in particular, she didn't pressure and waited until she finally got an answer. "I don't know. I'm scared"

Emma didn't say anything. She knew Regina wasn't really done she could feel it, so she just watched the other woman. Not watched, it was more, she was admiring Regina as she was coming undone, as she shared some raw feelings. The beauty of the queen without her walls.

"I'm so scared of being hurt again. I got used to it and I learned how to not show how much everything hurts. Henry is probably only here with me again because of you. Every single time I think I can get a glimpse of my…so called happy ending. I try. I really do. I run towards it but…it just gets away. I could feel…"

Regina looked down at her hands and flexed a finger for a while. Emma wondered if she had forgotten what she was talking about but the brunette spoke again.

"It's like the universes is making a mockery of my life. I feel like a fool because every time I fall for it. I told myself so many times…I can't help it. Hope blossom…and I get crushed"

The queen had tears falling slowly down her cheeks. And Emma's heart ache for so many reasons. "Regina…"

"I know it's going to be the same with you. I'll either realize this wasn't true…or you'll just leave me, it doesn't really matter why. I'll…I'm letting myself feel for you. No, I don't really have a choice in it do I?" Regina turned her face towards the blonde. Her soulful eyes were looking right into Emma's green eyes and beyond.

Emma's heart was beating so fast, she couldn't help herself, she moved closer and softly kissed Regina. She wanted to comfort her so much. It felt like her whole body was singing. It's was like an explosion of happiness. When she pulled back she could still see it, a golden haze. It hit her. True love's kiss. And she froze.

Regina didn't seem to realize what had just happened. "That's what I meant! I hope and then…your face pretty much resume it" She had not trouble moving away from the shocked blonde. "I need another drink"

Emma reacted as she heard that, by the time she managed to get up Regina was already a few feet away. Thankfully it was easy to walk than to get up. She caught up with Regina.

"No. If you want a drink you can have a glass of water. Otherwise off to bed you go"

Regina glared but Emma didn't back down she grabbed her jacket. She couldn't believe the mayor had a black leather jacket like this one. She pulled her behind her as best as she could, the brunette wasn't completely steady on her feet and Emma not being on top condition.

They were pretty much leaning against each other as they climbed the stairs, they did manage to reach the first floor without anyone getting hurt.

Regina was mumbling some complain again but instead of replying like before the blonde just shushed her. She didn't want to wake Henry up which of course was useless.

"Shhh Regina stop it! You…"

"What the fuck is going on?" Asked Henry from his ajar bedroom door. His hair was a mess and he didn't seem completely awake.

Of course Regina straighten up immediately, letting go of Emma as she used her deep voice to reprimand her son. "Henry! Language!"

"It's like 4am what are you two doing?"

"You mom had a late night. I'm taking her to bed now"

"Taking her to…" Henry rubbed his eyes. He didn't understand what was happening.

"I had too many drinks to have sex though" Said Regina, more to herself than anyone else.

Emma felt the warmth on her cheeks and was thankful it was still dark. "Regina! I already told you…"

She was cut off by her son who was making a face. "I really don't want to know. Just…keep it down" On that he closed his door.

* * *

_It's been too long since I last updated. Sorry. I hope you liked this chapter and that I didn't go off too much...Let me know what you think about it._


End file.
